The Regenerative Medicine training program is supported by a T32 Training Grant from NIDDK. This renewal proposal requests 4 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral positions. In addition, the Regeneration Project of the McKnight Brain Institute provides an additional 2 post-doctoral fellowships that require an inter-institutional collaboration for the mentoring. Specific training is provided by the Stem cell biology/Regenerative medicine course offered through the IDP. The course consists of three modules 1) Basic stem cell biology. 2) Translational stem cell biology. 3) Clinical cell based therapies. In addition T32 trainees help organize and run the annual Regeneration Project Scientific Meeting that brings in invited speakers from around the world to discuss recent advances in Regenerative Medicine. The trainees are also required to present their work at this forum.